The Third of the Dextro
by Hershel Greene
Summary: AU. No more reapers/collectors. After ME1. Shepard attempts to take back Rannoch, with the help of a huge army, and unintentionally stumbles across a new race of alien, and a dextro at that. Will this new race be friendly, aggressive, advanced, or primitive? Read to find out! Rated T for now, might change later if it gets too bloody/wordy.


**Note:** An idea I've never seen done before, so I'm doing it. So, this will be about a third race, an OC race I made up for this story. They won't come in this chapter, but next chapter you can expect them.

The back-story for this is as follows, just to clear you up on how this story might pan out, and on choices this Shepard has made: Obviously he didn't kill Wrex, and instead talked him down. He also saved Kaidan. He's got a mutual/shy interest in the cuddliest, and hottest quarian in the universe, but hasn't admitted it to her or her to him yet. He saved the council from being blasted into the million tiny pieces of shit that they are, just so he could later ask them for a favor. Of course he also chose Anderson over Udina. And, the Rachni Queen was saved.

There's some other things to the story that changes it's plot completely for Mass Effect, so I can make up a whole new plot. The changes which you might not like/ or might like are as follows: There was only one reaper (yes I know this means the Protheans got their asses kicked by just one big thing, but I don't care) and now that it is dead, there isn't anything that big and threatening to be afraid of. This also means there are no Collectors, and no reason for Shepard to go on the quest to kill all reapers. After they killed Sovereign, Shepard asked to command the councils armies and to pursue the weakened geth, and to also take back Rannoch (mostly because he's got a crush on Tali... I mean he cares very deeply about the quarian people) Wrex left for Tuchunka to start his clan thingy, so probably not going to be much of him in this. Garrus is sticking around with Shepard, at least until he finishes this conquest of Rannoch. Kaidan/Joker/Pressly/Chakwas are obviously all Alliance employed and have to follow Shepard. Liara's doing her shadow broker stuff, so not much of her in this either. And Tali, she obviously has to help Shepard get her planet back, and she has to fill the brackets of love with Shepard [ShepardxTali] There.

Another thing for this very long Authors note. Characters that appeared in ME2 ME3 might also show up in this eventually, so people like Mordin, Thane, etc. Finally, this picks up after a battle against the geth on the surface of Rannoch, and might take a while before these "other dextros" start popping up. I hope you like it, even though it is an AU, I plan (hope) to make it enjoyable for you (even if you don't like AU's, I hope you'll try it out), with many Talimancing/fights/surprises/ and stuff like that. On to the story.

* * *

The aftermath of battles was the worst part of the battle; bodies of both flesh and metal littered the gray-orange rocky terrain of Rannoch, though the metal bodies were far more plentiful than the flesh. It made the once beautiful planet seem a wasteland, a cemetery, a nightmare. John Shepard dodged his feet around the fallen foes and allies of his, making his way to a group of people who were cleaning and inspecting their armor and weapons. Shepard picked Tali out of the group, talking with other quarians. "Your ancestors should have installed a fear emotion into the geth, so we wouldn't have to kill so many just to get a planet back." Shepard whined, joining Tali's group of quarians, a cheesy and joking smile on his face.

Shepard couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he saw the quarians, save Tali, sneer at him in disdain. "Jeez... just a joke." He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. The quarians ignored him and went back to their talking.

"Hello, Shepard. It's good to see you again." Tali greeted, her sweet and innocent voice soothing Shepard's after-battle tenseness. She walked over to him, leading him away from the group of quarians.

"What's their problem?" He asked, turning the stare back at them, returning the scornful look he knew they gave him from behind their masks.

"They're not mad at you." She assured him, stopping by a silent spot, accompanied by only a large rock. "They just want the geth occupation to end as soon as possible." He gave another look at the ground, the masses of dead under foot showed what a joint operation of all Council races, humans, and quarians could do. The geth were truly given no respite, no reprieve from death, for they asked none and got none. Geth would fight to the bitter end, and then some. All of the geth killing had not yet sated most of the quarians appetite, many still thirsted for the geth equivalent of blood, and were willing to trade blood for blood against the geth. Tali's disdain for the AI hadn't gone yet either, she still harbored her hate, but no one took joy in the killing, no one Shepard knew of.

"Understandable." He nodded, looking back to the small group of quarians. "Where's your father in all of this?" He asked, scanning the field and other groups of people for him.

"He's still with the migrant fleet. Though he said he wanted to be there when I saw Rannoch and watch my reaction when I felt the surface with my _actual_ skin." She looked up to Rannoch's space, the migrant fleet visible over head.

"Any chance I can get to see some of your skin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, speaking maybe a little too forward. _Oh shit, maybe that was a little weird._

"I'd show you, but I'd need to take a few supplements, just to get used to the surroundings." She admitted, taking his words lightly. _Thank God. That would have been weird if she took it the way I did._

"The turian generals, asari commandos, salarian team-leaders, and quarian admirals proposed a plan not long ago." He spoke, pointing to a war table with a gathering of the earlier stated species.

"Oh? What is it we're to do next?" She asked, peaking around his shoulder to view the people, Garrus among them as they discussed plans.

"There's a geth base nearby... a big one." He widened his eyes and exaggerated a size with his hands. "They think we could send a team through a tunnel system built long ago underneath, and at the same time assault it to take them down easy. I suggested we be among the sabotage team."

"That's fine with me. I like s-killing geth with you!" She blurted out the end, slurring the word _killing_ oddly.

"Whoa, okay." He said, laughing lightheartedly at her. "What's skilling?" He asked her about the odd and made up word.

"I meant killing... bosh'tet. Don't make fun of how I talk." She grumbled, her tone suggesting she smiled beneath the mask._ I wonder if she was going to say spending? Spending time with me. Does she like me?_

"Okay then." He gave a deceitful smile, squinting his eyes at her in disbelief. "We should probably get going then, another mission to finish." He said, giving her a firm nod and awaiting her permission to leave.

"Yes. I'll select a team of quarians to come with us." She said, wandering off in the opposite direction Shepard planned on going.

"The best you can find!" He yelled, holding out a thumb for her to see.

"I can't guarantee they'll be as good as me!" She shouted back, turning her head to the side to glance at him as she walked away.

"Few people can be!" He hollered back, smiling at his little flirtatious line, and turning to talk with Garrus and some other generals. He bumped into another quarian man, the same height as Shepard, with a lighter build. He stood six feet tall, dressed in an all black armor and cloth. His faceplate having the marking of a bullet hole on it, branching off in a fake shattered effect, painted with a light gray color so he could still see through the glass. His faceplate was just as dark as his ebony armor, with an eerie black cloth, frayed and war-torn wrapping around him in a similar way Tali's purple did.

A strange and groggy voice piped up."She's a fine match for any quarian shipmaster. I think I'll be offering her father a marriage proposal sometime within the week." He began, gripping the cloth and corners of his black armor to put his hands at rest. "She's a fighter, engineer, and with those hips and her age... she'd give me many children." Shepard shuttered at the thought of this man putting children in Tali, wondering if she'd accept the proposal willingly, if he seriously offered her his hand. Shepard imagined that this man would be the type who would look forward to a battle, be filled with ecstasy in the middle of fighting, and want more killing after. He was a bloody sounding man, as if eating and drinking bones and blood from his enemies had left his voice hardy and coarse.

"Oh, don't tease him Zator. It's obvious he likes her." Another quarian dared reveal something so personal to Shepard, something he thought he hid very well. The quarian approaching wore a contrasting white to the darker quarian's black. He stepped over more geth bodies, until he made it to them.

"Humph!" The black clothed quarian grunted loudly, and trudged away from Shepard, his eyes narrowing at the pure colored quarian before he left.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's become very hostile in his later years." The cool speaking quarian stated, clasping his hands in front of himself in a pious manner. He wore a thick white hood, shinning a blinding bright color in Rannoch's sun, like the thickest snow in winter on Earth. His hood squared and resting gently on his head. He was a far weaker looking man than the dark themed man before, thin arms, small neck like a woman's, and a quiet tone. "My name is Silo'Haen vas Ninna." He held out a hand, frail and palmed with a white material around the silver metal.

Shepard took the man's hand, giving it a few quick but gentle shakes, as to not hurt the man. "Is it really that obvious I like her?" Shepard asked, his eyes searching the field for Tali, finding her far away and talking with more quarians.

The kind quarian stared towards her, and nodded once. "I think you hide it well... but why? She might like you, you know? Maybe it's best if you just tell her, lest she find open arms somewhere else." Shepard didn't like the way the man worded it, his tone near then end suggested he thought she was a whore, to do and be done with as the highest bidder chose.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shepard asked, trying not to let his thoughts affect his words and how they were said.

"I meant no offense." He turned his head insulted, and jerked it back awkwardly. "Your tone did just suggest you like her though. If you plan on hiding it, you'll need to do a better job." He left him with those final words, walking off with his hands joined behind his back, surveying the deathly lands around everyone.

_A couple of characters, those guys. I hope I won't have to see them again any time soon._ He thought, finishing his walk to Garrus and the varied races. "Good to see you Garrus. How many _you_ kill?" Shepard greeted, a smiling Garrus looked up to him, walking around the table and greeting his friend with a handshake.

"There's no number in human, turian, asari, salarian, or any other race for the amount I killed." He said, patting his hand on his sniper rifle.

"Good to hear." Shepard replied, moving closer to the virtually mapped table. "Still on for that plan then?" He asked, running a hand through the holographic map, and where the tunnel system was.

"Yes. You pick the soldiers to come with you?" A turian general asked, leaning his weight on the table with his hands. He stared down to the plans, his eyes bouncing around every inch of the virtual map layout.

"Yes. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya will be coming with me, and I told her to pick some others." The turian nodded slowly, and looked up to Shepard.

"Fine with me. Garrus, you can accompany them." He proposed, looking to Garrus, then back to the battle plans. Garrus nodded and accepted his volunteer duty. "The geth stronghold is just on that mountain, built into the top and sides. Get your people in, blow a hole in this area of the rock-wall, and you're in. Got it?" He asked, pointing to the directions and areas they needed to be as he spoke.

"Yes sir." Shepard responded, but was immediately corrected by the turian.

"You're the leader of this operation, Shepard. You saved me unknowingly at the Citadel. So, with that being said... good luck _sir_." He said, smiling in the same way Garrus did when he was being kind or felt cocky.

Shepard didn't verbally respond, but rather smiled and turned to leave, feeling content with his position on the next mission. Garrus followed him, wandering the fields strewn with dead until they made it to Kaidan. "Hello, Commander." Kaidan greeted, shooing away a salarian who was previously discussing arrangements for the dead's funerals. "One question Commander: What's to be done with the dead geth?"

"Scrap metal I'd assume. The quarians are going to need houses once Rannoch is back into their hands."

"Very well. I'm also arranging for our dead to be escorted back to their respective families." He added, pointing to the salarians who rounded up and collected dead of all races.

"Very good. How are you holding up, Kaidan?" Shepard asked, folding his arms over his chest as he spoke to him.

"Fine. I wish there was an easier way to go about taking Rannoch back. But, I'll admit, it's better we do it now, rather than try later when they've gained their strength back."

"Agreed." Garrus added.

"I think I'll be going with the assault team, Shepard. It makes sense that we split up I assume. You, Tali, Garrus and some others can go under, while myself and the rest attack from the front." He pointed to the white building, built into the side of a mountain. A pair of humans walked by, looking up to the geth fortress on the mountain afar.

"They say it's impregnable." A short blonde human man said, speaking of the geth fortress.

An older and unkempt man with a light black beard replied. "Give me a few good men, and some climbing spikes... I'll impregnate the bitch for ya." He chuckled with his friend and continued walking.

"It appears the soldiers seem optimistic about the upcoming fight. You'll do well Kaidain." Shepard said, patting his human friend's shoulder with a hand.

Shepard walked the cleaner ground of Rannoch, escaping the bloody mess from their latest battle, and heading for the group of quarians Tali talked to. "Tali, you have your best ready?" Shepard asked, approaching his quarian crush with Garrus in pursuit.

"Yes. I do. Allow me to present: Zator'Sufor vas Heemorn." She said, pointing to the same man that said he planned to put babies in her if given the chance. He waved a single hand at Shepard, not bothering to say a word. "... Silo'Haen vas Ninna." She pointed to the white clad man, his hands clasped in the same peaceful way as before.

"Good to see you again, Commander." Silo said, giving a conservative bow with his head.

Tali looked back and forth with the two, wondering how and when they had met. She continued her list slowly. "Vator'Sufor vas Ninna." She nodded to a man in a brown cloth, his armor the standard for male quarians, and his name being the same as Silo's. _Perhaps they're friends, and on the same ship._ Shepard pondered, examining the man. He wore a brown cloth, with the depiction of a Earth bear on it, it's claws up in a fighting action. "Lif'Jaedda vas Ninna." She finished the small list, pointing to the last member. Another quarian man, no doubt affiliated with the other of the Ninna crew. He wore a yellow-orange cloth, in the center of his cloth sash there was the likeness of a Earth lion, it's teeth bared and facing forward.

"It's good to meet all of you." Shepard lied, faking a smile, and thinking to himself. _Why couldn't it just be me and Tali? Get some alone time in._ "If you're all ready, the generals and admirals are preparing to attack. We should move out with haste. The quicker we take down that fort, the quicker you get your planet back." He spoke enthusiastically, smiling at them, a more honest smile, a smile he put on for Tali's sake. _People get their girlfriends jewelry, money, animals... I give my crush a planet... she better know by the end of this that she means something to me._

"We're ready Shepard. This way." She said in her sweet synthesized voice, pointing to a cavern, naturally built into the side of the mountain, a channel of black nothingness inside.

"Oh, this place screams deathtrap." Garrus remarked, his eyes tracing the border of the entrance. A jagged inside, filled with dark rocks and shadows was all that could be seen, a very discouraging sight to the weaker person. Thankfully almost no one here seemed weak, all of them, with the exception of the pure and innocent male quarian seemed pretty battle hardened.

"Lights up, it'll take a while to get to our position." Shepard called out to his party of saboteurs, all of them responding with their weapon's light clicking on. Shepard and his team proceeded with caution, the natural light behind them disappearing as they traversed farther into the cave. "We don't know what's in here people, keep an eye out for geth... or anything else."

* * *

**Note: **So, this one might have been a little short, but I hope you liked it. Like I said before, I don't remember seeing people add a third race of dextro (or any other race) at all into their AU's, so hopefully this turns out okay. Let me know what you think, and any ways I could improve on writing and stuff. Reviews mean just as much and maybe more to me than favoriting and following, because they help me out a lot. Between this, and two other ShepxTali stories, I'll try to update all of them as often and steady as possible.


End file.
